The Children of The Prophecies
by Iridescent-Patronus
Summary: Harry Potter got what he wanted for his eighteenth birthday; a family member! All the way in the United States was his cousin Percy Jackson. When he gets a chance to go there and take his friends with him, he thought it'd be a fun way to spend the rest of the summer, seeing different kinds of magical culture. But fate's a pain and loves to target on the two Children of the Prophecy
1. George The Mailman

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson! **

Harry Potter's eighteenth birthday went horrible. First, Ginny Weasley, his girlfriend, dumped him, saying they weren't "compatible" and insisting he should find someone who could love him as much as he deserved to be. Then, Hermione and Ron had broken out the news that Harry had been named Head Auror, though it was a surprise supposed to be told by the ex-Head Auror, who'd resigned only days ago, causing lots of loud arguments to occur during eating his cake. And lastly, someone had decided it was best to tell Harry on his eighteenth birthday that he had a distant cousin from America who wanted to meet him.

Harry wasn't unreasonable or even half bad at taking news, but this was too far.

Family was a very touchy subject for him. Ever since his parents' death, then his godfather's, then his godfather's best mate's, he was sensitive on the subject, especially since the war had been only a year ago.

He hated feeling like he was the only one who didn't have a family. Ron's family was recovering but happy (though George and Percy refused to leave their rooms most of the time), and Hermione and Ron were already engaged. Hermione's parents were resting in St. Mungo's, since she'd restored their memories of her.

Harry knew Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville would always be his family. Luna had met a man hunting Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and they were currently dating, and Neville was dating Hannah Abbott, so even they had coupled off.

Unfortunately for Harry, news of his breakup with Ginny had traveled around the Wizarding World already, and he'd been marked top eligible bachelor in Witch Weekly magazine, thanks to Rita Skeeter, who'd been in bug form by the lake when Ginny had told him.

Now it was around seven p.m., and all the chaos had thankfully gone down. Nobody paid attention to his and Ginny's awkwardness around each other, instead focusing on the party guest, a man named George who'd came for a letter addressed to Harry and who Mrs. Weasley befriended in two seconds by asking him to come in for some cake.

The man wore a jogging suit and had a fancy-looking cell phone clipped to his belt. The envelope had _To Mr. Harry James Potter _written on it in blue inked cursive.

"Here you are," the man said brightly. He handed Harry the envelope.

Harry felt the paper under his fingers was cool and smelled distinctly of sea spray. He opened the envelope and took out a piece of sea foam-white paper. In that same blue ink and handwriting was:

_Dear Harry James Potter, _

_I am Percy Jackson, your cousin. I live in New York, in the United States. I didn't write this letter; my girlfriend Annabeth Chase did. I have dyslexia, anyway. _

_You may not know this but your mom, Lily Evans, is my mom's sister. Lily's mom's maiden name is Jackson, apparently, and she married someone with the last name of Evans. My mom is Sally Jackson. I found this out a couple days ago. _

_I'd like you to come meet me in person. I'm at this awesome summer camp, and you should consider spending the rest of the summer here, and maybe part of the school year, if you go to school. _

_Please contact me at any time. Just, uh, write back to Percy Jackson at Half Blood Hill, NY. You can also contact my mom's apartment. You can get the number from whoever brought you the letter; I don't want it in the wrong hands. _

_I attached a photo of a recent picture of myself, in case you're doubting us being related. Hope to see you soon! _

_-Percy Jackson _

Harry curiously reached into the envelope and withdrew a photo of a teenaged guy with messy dark hair, sea-green eyes (the difference between Harry's emerald ones) and tan skin. Percy Jackson, his cousin. Wow.

Then, he remembered the phone number part. He looked up. "Uh, mind telling me the telly number?" he asked.

George grinned, and Harry was reminded of George Weasley, who was also staring at the man. "Sure." The man took off his hat, revealing curly salt-and-pepper hair. He reached inside the hat and took out a small slip of paper. "Here it is. Sally Jackson's number." He handed it to Harry, who gratefully took it.

Suddenly, George's phone glowed. He took it out of his pocket. "Agh!" he groaned. He clicked ANSWER and said, "What Apo-I mean, Fred?" **(Author's Note: Get it?) **

George Weasley stared at George The Mailman in shock. The rest of the Weasleys did as well, but George didn't seem to care.

Harry frowned. "Your name's George?" he asked the mailman after he'd hung up.

"Yep," George said, his eyes twinkling.

"And you know a bloke named Fred?" Harry asked.

"He's one of my best friends!" George beamed.

Harry stared unblinkingly at George, who laughed.

"I'm not really named George, you know. That's one of my pet snake's names. I'm Hermes." The man smiled brightly once more. "God of thieves, travelers and hospitality." He saluted. "At your service!"

"Oh." Harry nodded faintly. "Sure. Uh..." he glanced at Mrs. Weasley, who stood abruptly.

"Nice to meet you," Mrs. Weasley said, sounding wary. "Now, please-"

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am, if I alarmed you," Hermes told her with an apologetic look. "It's an awful lot to process, eh? Well, I'll tell you what; the Chosen One here reads this booklet and learns about everything he needs to know about Greek Mythology and demigods, and then makes a decision, okay?"

"About demi-what now's?" Ron asked. "Mum, I reckon he's looney."

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley admonished furiously. Hermes simply laughed.

"Oh, yeah, I am." He waved at Harry, and a thick booklet appeared on the coffee table. "See you for now!" He winked and walked out the door.

"Wait!" called Harry, running after Hermes. He reached outside and stopped. Hermes wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Harry," called Hermione. "Come look at this."

Harry obeyed, peering over her shoulder. She was reading the booklet. "Your cousin's the child of a prophecy as well! It must run in the family!"

"Wonderful," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"He's a half-blood," said Hermione. "Half Greek god, half human."

"His mum's a Muggle?" Harry guessed. Hermione nodded. "Figures."

Harry contemplated his options as Hermione read on. Stay here without any of his actual family, being awkward for the rest of the summer because of all the couples snogging and Ginny? Or go to some distant cousin who's a demigod's survival-training boot camp?

He began to smile. The rest of the summer would definitely be legit.


	2. Thalia's Worry

**At Camp Half-Blood **

Percy Jackson hacked and slashed at the armored dummy before him, Riptide glinting in the arena's lights. It was past seven thirty, but he couldn't help but want to get in extra training.

He was nervous, and when he was nervous, he usually trained, so here he was. Instead of enjoying some toasted s'mores with his beautiful girlfriend, he was hacking at this poor defenseless dummy.

The doors opened, and Annabeth slipped in. She looked excited, her gray eyes gleaming. "So your wizard cousin got the letter!" she exclaimed. "I can't wait! I've read the files the Ministry of Magic had for him so he could be an Auror, and they were long but he accomplished such high deeds!"

"Um, great," Percy grunted, stabbing the dummy in the shoulder. "Like what?" he added, hoping he sounded like he actually cared.

"Well, he-" Annabeth began, but the doors banged open. Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the camp counselors, the Hunters of Artemis and then Grover all poured in, arguing amongst themselves loudly. Chiron cantered in after, the horse half of him skitterish at the loud voices and waving of arms.

"What's going on?" Percy asked, stopping.

"The stupid Hunters don't want your cousin to come!" Nico shouted. "They think it's dangerous or something!"

"That's stupid!" Annabeth defended her boyfriend's cousin's honor. "Wizards are powerful, but the good ones wouldn't hurt a fly!"  
"Annabeth, we all read the files. He used Unforgivables," Thalia argued.

"Thalia, it was self-defense!" Annabeth retorted.

"HEY!" Percy yelled. Everyone ceased their arguing. "Look, guys, I don't even know if he'll come, okay?"

"What? NO!" Annabeth grabbed him by his armor straps and shook him. "HE-HAS-TO-COME!"

"Calm down, Wise Girl!" Percy replied, grabbing her wrists. "Why're you so anxious to meet him?"

"I've never met a wizard," Annabeth reminded him. "I'm a daughter of Athena. It's my nature to be curious!"

"SO?" Thalia paced, angrily slashing the head of a dummy. "Exactly my point!" she exclaimed suddenly, pointing her spear at Annabeth. "We've never met a wizard! They could be horrible, flesh-eating monsters!"

"Listen to yourself, Thalia, you sound like a mental patient," Nico laughed. "Chiron, tell her what you told me."

"I knew a lot of wizards, for my brothers live near Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Mr. Potter went and also where my old friend Albus Dumbledore was headmaster at," Chiron explained. "They were all wonderful and magic was very fascinating."

"See?" Nico said. "Living proof that you shouldn't just assume things, Pinecone Face!"

"When we're at war with wizards who can kill us by saying two words, it'll be on you, Death Breath," Thalia snarled before spinning on her heel and storming out. The Hunters followed, all throwing Nico, Percy and Annabeth disgusted looks.

Chiron sighed at the lingering camp counselors. "Everyone back to the campfire," he ordered. "Percy, I fully support the idea of the boy coming," he told Percy, who nodded.

"Thanks," Percy muttered, and then Chiron was gone.

Annabeth waited until all the counselors had drifted off. Then, she said softly, "Percy, I know you really want Harry to come."

"I do," Percy admitted. "I read those files, too, Annabeth."

"What?" Annabeth nearly dropped her invisibility cap in surprise. "For real?"

"Yeah. I had Grover read them to me, actually, since I couldn't find the ones in Ancient Greek like you guys did. He seems pretty cool. But I don't know if I should, since everyone's so bent out of shape about him coming," Percy sighed glumly.

"Hmmm..." Annabeth tapped her finger against her chin, scrunching up her nose as she thought. "Maybe we can have him show us cool, harmless spells. That'll win the camp over. And we'll have the Hecate cabin talk, too, since Hecate created wizards. One of the Hecate children, Luna Lovegood, turned out to be a witch, and she joined Hogwarts. Maybe she can come back; everyone misses her anyway."

"I can ask," Percy murmured. "Great idea, Wise Girl." He kissed her on the cheek before jogging out. "I'll go write a letter now!"

"Uh, Percy?" Annabeth called.

"What?" he replied, his voice sounding far away.

"He hasn't even said yes yet," she replied.

There was a pause, and then Percy reappeared at the doors to the arena, looking sheepish. "Right," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oops."

**Two Days Later...**

Percy waited day and night until finally, Hermes dropped off a letter.

Percy eagerly ripped the envelope open and read it. "YES!" he yelled as loudly as he could. "YES!" He raced out of his cabin. He'd missed lunch waiting, but who cared! Harry AND his friends would be coming! "ANNABETH!" Percy yelled joyfully. "HE'S COMING!" He burst into the Dining Pavilion, where everyone fell silent and stared at him. "AND SO ARE HIS FRIENDS! LUNA'S COMING!" The Hecate table cheered. Everyone else just stared.

"Harry Potter's coming?" Thalia demanded. "Just damn wonderful." She folded her arms. "A bunch of British snobs will be coming into _our _camp. When this all blows up in our faces, blame Mr. Kelp Head over there."

"Why're you acting like such a b-" Nico began angrily, but Thalia cut him off.

"You talk to your dead older sister with that mouth, Nico? I doubt she'd approve," Thalia shot back. Nico drew his short ebony sword, but Percy intervened hastily.

"Yeah, Harry's coming. So are his friends: The Weasleys, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood." He read off the names from the letter, which he still clutched in his right hand. "He added that he would love to demonstrate some spells."

"Oh, yes," Thalia commented loudly. "He can kill us all as a demonstration!"

"Shut up, Thalia," Annabeth snapped.

"You shut up," Thalia snapped back, frustrated. "Don't you all see? We're letting the enemy into our home knowingly, and they're wizards who have magic beyond all of our wildest dreams! All we have are a bunch of idiots who can barely fight! Yes, even you, Nico! Percy and Annabeth and I are literally the only ones who stand a chance, and I'm a Hunter of Artemis, the lieutenant no less!"

"Now, there," Travis Stoll said reproachfully. "That's a little extreme, even for you, Thalia."

"Yeah, we can handle ourselves," frowned Connor Stoll.

"Against _wizards_?" Thalia replied doubtfully. "Who have dark magic? Don't be dense."

"Look who's talking," Nico added loudly.

As everyone began arguing with either Nico or Thalia, campers shouting out their own opinions like anyone actually cared, Percy and Chiron exchanged glances.

Chiron banged his hooves on the marble floor over and over until everyone quieted. "Everyone calm down," he said, his voice ringing with authority. "Percy's cousin is completely harmless. You all know he saved the wizarding world. He was a child of the prophecy as well."

"What? Really?" Nyssa asked from the Hephaestus Cabin's table.

"Yes. Now, as you all know, Percy's seventeen. Harry, however is eighteen," Chiron said. "So he is a little older than the senior counselors here. I was told by Hermes that his family all died, and in the war, a lot more deaths occurred for him. Not only did his godfather die, his second one did as well. One of the Weasley members died, so no one should mention family."

"Like, we can't ask him about his parents?" Leo Valdez called out.

"His parents are dead, because one of their best friends betrayed them," Annabeth responded. "So don't."

Leo's mouth snapped shut and he sat down.

"Can we ask questions about the wizard world?" shouted Clarisse La Rou.

"Of course!" Chiron nodded. "Go ahead! It's even encouraged! And everyone should be capable of answering questions about our world, yes?"

"When will they be arriving?" asked Katie Gardener.

"Uh...around tomorrow at one o'clock in the afternoon," Percy replied casually, checking the letter. "Yep."

As the Dining Pavilion burst into excited chatter about the arrival of Percy's cousin, Percy smiled to himself. Perhaps only Thalia and the Hunters of Artemis were worried. But why should they be? I mean, Percy reasoned mentally, It's not like Harry's got any more enemies alive.

Right?


End file.
